H
by Katzen und Krahe
Summary: [Traducción] Hiromi decide probar algo y obtiene más de lo que esperaba. Oneshot.


**Autor:** rainydaycatsby

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Esto es una traducción.

* * *

En un principio se trataba de un experimento; algo que le hiciera estremecer. Bueno, honestamente, Hiromi no creía que hiciera mucho. Un 'amante de las gafas' es un asunto serio, por eso no piensa ir muy lejos. No, en todo caso, sólo recibiría una mirada indiferente, y en tono inexpresivo, le dirá algo sobre que no debería mancillar algo tan sagrado, ¿cómo se sentiría si Akkey parodiara la imagen de su hermana pequeña?

Hiromi hace una pausa y se frota suavemente la punta de su nariz. Bueno...

Si se trata de Akkey, tal vez eso no sea tan malo.

Se lo puede imaginar con bastante facilidad: Akkey en una pequeña falda a cuadros y algunos clips para el cabello, con una chaqueta de punto azul, o una verde que probablemente se verá mejor en él. Bueno, también podría usar una banda deportiva para el cabello, si él quisiera. _"Hiromi-niichan, por favor, no pongas las manos allí cuando ni siquiera hace frío" _No es como si él hubiese pensado mucho en ello, muchas gracias.

Pero ha puesto sus pensamientos en encontrar las mejores monturas para este experimento en particular. Akkey parece ser un fan de los marcos gruesos y de colores vivos, pero el verde sólo opacaría sus ojos, decide, y el rojo parece demasiado desesperado. Él no está tratando de copiar Kuriyama-san ni nada. Su mano se pasea perezosamente sobre los distintos modelos alineados perfectamente en la plataforma, con los dedos trazando las curvas de una montura antes de pasar tranquilamente a la siguiente. Tararea, con aire ausente, hasta que llega a un par que hace que se detenga, y parpadee, con una uña golpeando contra el plástico. _Hm..._

Están un poco fuera de lugar. El patrón es sutil hasta que se observa con cuidado, y luego el color sobresale vívidamente contra negro. Hiromi da un paso atrás por un momento para asegurarse de que está en la sección masculina, pero no hay ningún error.

Sus ojos se regresar a las gafas en el estante.

... Bueno, no es como si estuviera tratando de ser sutil.

...

Una parte crucial del experimento depende de atraparlo con la guardia baja.

Así que Hiromi está sentado casualmente en su asiento normal cuando Akkey entra en el aula del club, con las piernas cruzadas, la mejilla apoyada en una mano mientras hojea un folleto con la otra. No se ve, pero sonríe levemente mientras el otro se sienta; Akkey, ha notado, siempre se sienta en el asiento más cercano y más accesible al suyo. No es la gran cosa, pero a Hiromi le gusta, porque cuando él se sienta ahí, la rodilla de Akkey a veces roza la suya.

El rubio se inclina sobre la mesa con un suspiro. "Ahh, Ninomiya-sensei nos retuvo hasta que la campana sonó, otra vez"

Esas pequeñas conversaciones se han convertido en algo natural entre ellos, señala Hiromi.

"Lo juro, ella... ¿Eh? ¿Mitsuki todavía no está aquí? "

Deja que el otro mire a su alrededor confusamente por un momento antes de asentir. "Ella dijo que olvidó algo en la clase de gimnasia, así que regresó por ello", dice, y lanza la revista casualmente sobre la mesa. Bueno, ahora están solos. Había sopesado la idea de hacerlo frente a los otros, pero no es tan sádico, teniendo la remota posibilidad de que realmente funcione. La rodilla de Akkey golpeó la suya otra vez cuando volteó a mirar hacia la puerta, y Hiromi exhala, decide que ahora es tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

Mientras el otro se da la vuelta, mete la mano en bolsillo de la camisa y saca las gafas con un chasquido.

"Ne. Akkey."

"¿Hm?" El mitad-yomu gira hacia él, y es obvio por la expresión de su cara que no sospechaba nada. Ya ha desestimado la ausencia de Mitsuki como un golpe de suerte, y Kuriyama siempre llega tarde, de todos modos, así que realmente no tiene ninguna razón para estar en guardia o prepararse para el ataque que viene a continuación.

Cuando su mirada se posa en Hiromi, se congela; sus ojos se agrandan, con los labios ligeramente separados en una expresión de sorpresa. No se mueve, no dice nada, por un segundo, parece estar en shock, y Hiromi sonríe un poco, inclina la cabeza hacia un lado. Bueno, había esperado alguna reacción. Hasta ahora, todo había ido según lo previsto, por lo que lo único que queda es observar. Hiromi entrelazó los dedos y descanso su barbilla en la parte superior de ellos, parpadeando.

... Prácticamente ha terminado.

Cuando los segundos pasan y Akkey no reacciona, arquea una ceja y se ríe un poco. "¿Qué pasa con esa cara?"

Lo único que queda es esperar el inevitable regaño.

_"¿Cómo te atreves a tomar el arte de llevar gafas con tanta ligereza, Onii-chan—?" _

Su pregunta parece sacarlo del shock, y finalmente, Akkey parpadea, aparta mirada, vacilante, y luego voltea otra vez. Se ha alejado un poco, nota Hiromi, de hecho casi parece como si estuviera a punto de caerse de su silla. Los nudillos de la mano en el escritorio son de color blanco, y esto hace que el pelinegro sonría un poco, más ante la brillante mirada que lo examina antes de apartarse de nuevo.

Entonces es el turno de Hiromi de parpadear un poco, aunque su sorpresa es más sutil, disfrazada con pericia de modo que su expresión es simplemente indiferente. Mira fijamente a Akkey cuando su compostura se tambalea, con una mano acercándose a cubrir su boca, por alguna razón que Hiromi realmente no puede entender.

¿Está... sonrojando?

"¿D- de dónde sacaste eso?"

¿Incluso _tartamudea_?

_Ah._

Aquella parte podrías haberla imaginado, Onii-chan.

Frunció los labios un poco con una mirada de diversión. "De una tienda, obviamente", respondió, y luego se inclinó más cerca, sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa. "¿Por qué? ¿Es que no se ven bien en mí, Akkey? "

Algo—ya sean las gafas, el apodo al que ya debería estar acostumbrado, o la forma en que Hiromi se inclinaba aún más sobre la mesa—hizo que Akkey girara la cara, con los labios presionados contra su muñeca. Hiromi prácticamente podía escucharlo tragar, y eso le dio el impulso para buscar la pierna del otro por debajo de la mesa y frotarla, deliberadamente, con la suya. Sólo para darle una idea de lo que siente cuando él lo hace, sin querer, casi todos los días.

Pero se refrena, expertamente; ya lo ha torturado suficiente.

"Yo no he dicho eso", murmura Akkey, y finalmente se aventura a mirarlo. "Es sólo que..."

¿Solo que qué, Akkey?

Hasta ese momento, todo ha ido de acuerdo a su hipótesis, pero en este momento, Hiromi no estaba seguro de lo que Akkey quería decir, ya un poco satisfecho por su reacción, algo que iba más allá incluso de sus sueños más salvajes. El rosa sigue tiñendo las mejillas del otro... La forma en que se resiste a mostrar su cara en este momento... Es muy diferente a ella, de una manera suave y refrescante... Es...

La inocencia perfecta de una hermanita...

_Realmente tienes lo que se necesita, Akkey._

Bueno, un kouhai no es muy diferente de un hermano pequeño, ¿no es así? Hiromi tiene que esforzarse mucho para no reír mientras espera que el otro continúe, enterrando el extraño vértigo que sintió de repente bajo una sólida cara de póker, bien practicada. Por qué no había intentado eso antes, se pregunta, vagamente. Siente que las gafas resbalan y las empuja hacia arriba con un dedo, sin pensar.

La acción hace a Akkey estremecerse, abriendo los ojos de nuevo, y por último, exclama sin contenerse: "Es sólo que... Si estás dispuesto a llevarlos, entonces por favor—"

_Por favor._

Él saca algo de su bolsillo—o de algún otro lugar, Hiromi no tiene ni idea—y lo pone sobre la mesa.

"¡—prueba estos, también!"

...

Dentro de una semana, hay una nueva caja escondida cuidadosamente en la parte posterior del armario de Akkey, etiquetada sencillamente como _H_.


End file.
